rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Meredith
Meredith, popularly known as Angel, is a strong siren and is the Guardian of the Faith. She is role-played by PsychoFirehawk. About her 'Past' Before Meredith became a guardian she usually was very vain, unpredictable and cruel. She frequently enjoyed enchanting and manipulating others with the tendency to look down on other races, with the exception of elves. Because of this she did not get along well with many races other than her own, especially with humans. During this period, Meredith was seen as a chaotic neutral with a tendency towards evil because of having to be a siren and being a horrible trickster. She used to do everything in her power to inflict doom on others, tricking them into thinking that it was their fate. 'Lore' Work in progress. 'Personality' Meredith is loyal and reliable but passively territorial of places, people or things that catch her attention. Competitive by nature, she does everything in her power to win over the lights of children and doesn't like to give up, making her stubborn at times and overly adventurous. As a Guardian she is thick skinned and chooses to work alone while socializing with the others from time to time. To non-Guardians, Meredith is silent and enigmatic. To children and animals, whom she has an unconditional attachment to, prefers to approach and assess them with delicacy. She does not like many humans as they pollute the environment, often and for other reasons such as harassing and bullying children or needing to save the lives of them so she would be believed in and considered a hero. Nevertheless, her motives render her as a neutral party and a possibly strong ally. Powers and Abilities 'Siren Physiology' Meredith is a siren, a creature that is considered very dangerous and unpredictable yet beautiful. Despite being heavily hinted by her appearance and traits, she was dubbed and is referred to as "Angel" to avoid confusion among others. Applications for this physiology include: *'Lives much longer than humans': Multiplying the expected lifespan by a factor of 3. Sirens age incredibly slowly. Since Meredith is a natural born Siren, the aging process slows down and she was thought to live only until about 1,000 years before becoming a Guardian. *'Enhanced lung capacity': Meredith has the ability to use the oxygen very effectively enabling her to hold her breath for extended periods of time while staying active, potentially saving the lives of drowning victims short on air. While this ability allows her to survive extended periods without breathing, it doesn't mean she doesn't need air, but she can survive for longer periods without it. Sooner or later Meredith is going to have to breathe. *'Wing manifestation (temporary)/Flight': Temporary because they can be retracted into thin air. Meredith can use her wings as protection and may also protect herself from rear attacks or for quick getaways. The efficiency of Meredith's wings are dependent on her physical abilities, stamina and strength. She earned them by doing good deeds and are her prized possessions as she could not fly previously during her life as a siren. Wings can be damaged or destroyed like any other. Without them, Meredith is incapable of flight. *'Atmospheric adaptation': Meredith is able to survive mountain, aerial or terrain air deficiency which are among the longest and most painful deaths the average human can suffer. *'Mermaid form': Meredith can transform into a mermaid, this is very helpful as it is easier for her to maneuver underwater. She can be forced into this form by her own will. On land in mermaid form, Meredith is terribly vulnerable as she would have no natural defenses beyond her looks and her enchanting songs. Severe illness sets in at 8 hours out of water, and death can follow shortly after. This form has vestiges of her merfolk heritage, including scales, ear fins, and other small traits. 'Siren Song' Meredith is capable of emitting astonishingly beautiful and enchanting song/music that is capable of luring in anyone who hears it. She uses this to lure dangerous people away from children as a distraction or use it as a beacon to lead them to safety. Applications of this power include: *'Mind control': Meredith can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. This wears off over time if not reinforced within 5 minutes. Meredith can choose to release her victim from her control at any time by giving them a tap on the shoulder. *'Paralysis inducement/immobilization': Meredith can immobilize her target completely or partially during the cast of the song, causing targets to be left without movement and sensation. Making motor functions and muscle movement unavailable, the victim freezes on the spot. This also wears off over time if not reinforced within 2 minutes. Psionic shield, indomitable will and sound absorption may nullify these abilities. Does not work on sound immunity or nullification users. Mind control only works on opposite gender. In most cases, this power is useless without the use of Meredith's voice. 'Trust Manipulation/Magic' Meredith can manipulate the trust and loyalties in people, animals and other creatures, increasing, decreasing or changing it as she wishes. She only uses this as a last resort as she finds it cruel to use this magic to keep them in or out of trouble. She cannot manipulate those with undying loyalty. 'Gallery' Meredith Mermaid Form.png|Meredith's Mermaid Form Meredith among humans.png|Meredith among humans A Change of Heart.png|A change of heart Fly away.png|Fly away Angel's Cave.png|Angel's Cave, found in Southeast Asia High Altitude.png|High altitude, a good place to look for her Crystal Caverns.jpg|Glacier Caverns, a deep underwater cave system and home to the Sea Angels 'Trivia' *Her signature color is white. *Meredith is originally from the Hellenistic/Ancient Greek period. 'Strengths' *Meredith can see very well in low light, though not in complete darkness. 'Weaknesses' *She is easily manipulated when her vanity is appealed to or when provoked into a competition. *Elves are completely immune to her Siren Song. Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:PsychoFirehawk Category:Diatrix